Your Lips Move But We Don’t Need Sound
by MirrorKisses
Summary: Skylar is a good college boy. Aidian is a bar boy in London. Love handles and connections have never felt so bad...
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Aidian and Skylar are my new poster boys for inspiration so I decided to write a story on them, love and deception and heartbreak and a little sadisticness. So it's my usual criteria but since my changed my name I changed my style, you'll see, so read. This is just bio so this is nothing**

**

* * *

Story Title: Your Lips Move But We Don't Need Sound **

**Sometimes love doesn't need words to be expressed through words. Meet Aidian and Skylar, and one long tale of heartbreak, love and deception.**

Name: Aidian Noel-Daniel Russo

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Birthday: May 12, 1985

Eye Color: Green

Hair color: Blonde

Favorite song: " Purple Rain" By Prince

Favorite color: Orangeish Black

Favorite thing all in all: Cuddling in a hot tub

Bio: Works as a decent little bar boy in one of London's darkest Pubs only to be brought out of there abruptly. His past is unknown incept for the fact that he has an obsession with counting stars once they catch his eye and the fact that he burses easily.

Quote:" It's never really about what they look like, or how they smell, though it is fairly important with me, but the fact that they love you. And well, a pocket full of cash always helps the situation"

Status: Single " And not ready for love"

Main Goal: To stay away from hot tubs for personal reasons

Interview:  
Me: Hey, Addy, how are you feeling?  
Addy: Tired…I think I have a cold, that damn weather always gets me Well, it is rainy here in London Addy: Yeah, but you know how I like the dark and dreary Yeah, I do. But now we have to get down the business. Well, I have the ask the most important question-  
Addy: Of course I love h-  
Ahh…spoiler for the book Addy: Oh, rubbish Carrie. You know people are gonna read the book Shh…So everybody knows about your hot tub phobia… Addy: No comment. I don't wanna talk about him-  
You said he!  
Addy: So what.. I'm pissed off at him if you haven't noticed What happened?  
Addy: Someone didn't wanna hold hands in public. I mean how seriously fuc-  
Hey, watch it. I wanna make this a good G rating here.  
Addy: Sorry.  
Oh, don't cry sweetie… Addy: I doubt that they even love me you know, I look into their eyes and it seems like they're always looking back at me with anger… You should never have to doubt their love for you Addy: Easy for you to say, you have like… four boyfriends!  
That I may have but that doesn't make it simple enough…You love them right Addy: Do you even have to ask?  
No, actually I don't have to ask. But it is mandatory that I ask the next question Addy: Hurry up now, my mascara is running Sure…What's the deal behind you and that damn hot tub Addy: Didn't you already ask me this?  
Yeah, now answer the question Addy: A lot of things happen in those hot tubs that we don't care to speak of…ask Skye, and he'll give you a better answer You flinched Addy: His name has that effect on me…next question You're obviously distraught, would you like to take a trip to the U.S with me?  
Addy: What would be there?  
You'll see….


	2. Meet Mister Skylar

**Oh Mio Dio, I am so sorry for that last chapter it came out mushy. But this one is the second bio. Yep, they're be degrassi characters in here, but I just wanted to get my characters bacgrounds out first.**

* * *

Name: Skylar Michael-Robin Deucette

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Birthday: April, 21 1986

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brunette

Favorite song: " Landlocked Blues" By Bright Eyes

Favorite color: Reddish Purple

Favorite thing all in all: Being fondled with words, if you use your imagination this is possible

Bio: Is a rather quiet little boy, he' preparing for his first year at college currently but in the mean time cannot seem to resist the hot tub parties that he gets invited to.

Quote:" I don't believe in love, it's a four letter word of no meaning. Now if I was to say another four letter word on here I'd probably get in trouble so I'll just state it like this. I don't give a 'love' about love because to me it's a bunch if 'love'. How's that for censoring?"

Status: Single or "Wouldn't you like to know. And then steal my social security number and fly off to France with my identification"

Main Goal: To stay away from hot tubs for personal reasons

Interview:  
Me: So Skylar, we already know of your phobia of hot tubs, care to explain the cause ?  
Skye: No, read the damn book to find out.  
You're a very nasty person, do you realize that. And you wonder why you can't get anybody

Skye: Not true, I do have somebody-  
Which you didn't get till the end of the book and even then you screwed up and almost lost them

Skye: Well, if you remember they weren't the most perfect lover also

All talk and fingers point to you

Skye: No comment, next question

Do you plan on moving towards London or your planning on staying here in the U.S?  
Skye: Well, I moved out there once and I mines well move out there again…

Do you love them?  
Skye: Who's them?  
Well, I don't wanna spoil the book for those who haven't read the book yet-  
Skye: Enough said, of course I do. And you should know Carrie, you were there from the very beginning, to the very end, to the beginning and now middle again-  
You make it sound like a bad thing

Skye: Oh, no. Actually it's the best- well second best thing that's happened to me.  
You're not as hard as you used to be

Skye: I change. People change, but that doesn't mean it's always for the best. But after -they- left I got a reality check. And I think that's a good thing

Sweet, really sweet-  
Skye: Don't tell them I said that's they'd probably wanna smother me in kisses…wait…yeah, tell em' that and make sure I sound extra sweet

I do have this tape recorded. But I think that they already know, look

Skye: How did they get over there?  
On the wings of love?  
Skye: How long were you sitting on that one?  
About a good two minutes. The interview is over so go over there to be smothered in kisses

Skye: Okay, thanks Carrie-  
Sure-  
Skye: No, mean it, for everything once again. I don't know what I'd do with you or A-  
Ahhhh, hello, spoiler for the book

Skye: Sorry

Are you blushing?  
Skye: Love will do that to you…

* * *

**Chapter 1 shall be next so revwi, reveiw, reveiw!**


End file.
